Dynasty of Evil
by Midnight Lost
Summary: What would happen if the Peters weren't the ones to adopt Bloom? What if someone more sinister raised our young dragon flame fairy? Inspired by FunahoMasaki's story Marvel Avenger Bloom. Slight DC Comics cross over.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Notes:** First off, I am going to say that this story was inspired by FunahoMasaki's story Marvel Avenger Bloom. Now a few things worth mentioning is that while I am more of a Marvel fan, I thought it would be best to use DC comic characters in this story. So many of the characteristics of the DC characters may be off, sorry. This story is also a mild cross over with not only DC comics, but also parts of the online MMO; DC Universe Online.

Also, I know many are looking forward to my prequel to Crimson Flame, Memoirs of a Crimson Rose. However I been having sort of a writers block in how to start that story. So it will come, just need to get the creative juices flowing.

Just as a warning, this chapter is going to contain many time skips.

**Dynasty of Evil**

Chapter 1

Fire roared uncontrolled around the young princess as she ran through the collapsing hallway that once belonged to the castle she lived in. In her arms was tucked an infant girl, her baby sister. She had to get her out of the castle safely which was proving to be difficult as all around her the castle was crumbling down. Cutting off many of her routes. She let out a surprised scream as a pile of burning timbers fell in front of her, effectively blocking her path.

Slowly she backed up, unsure of what to do. There was no way to continue on and she knew the witches were behind her. Looking down she gave her sleeping baby sister a faint smile before she began to mutter an intricate incantation. Just in front of her a small vortex opened, with only enough power to send one fragile passenger.

"This portal will take you to Solaria." She whispered before placing the infant in the portal. "Where you'll be safe."

All of a sudden a blast of dark energy struck the portal, causing it to distort and destabilize.

"BLOOM!" Daphne called out as she watched as her baby sister disappear as the vortex collapsed upon itself.

**Earth**

Security alarms sounded throughout the city of Metropolis as various criminals broke into banks, stores, and anything else that held items of value. Or simply just to destroy. All was going according to plan for a red headed woman. Her glowing white eyes scanning over the area in front of her making sure the distraction was working. While she lured her accomplices in with promises of wealth and chaos, if they could succeed; she was after something far more valuable. A magical artifact housed within the cities museum.

Just as she was about to move forward a loud boom sounded nearby, causing her to snap her head in the direction of the sound. It was clear that it wasn't from her distraction team. Cautiously she moved towards where the sound had come from and came upon a small crater, with an infant in the middle of it crying.

"We need to hurry if we are going to steal the artifact before the Justice League shows up." Deathstroke stated as he approached Circe. "The distraction wont keep them busy for long."

The goddess of magic mentally shrugged as she approached the child. Gliding her hand over it, she smiled.

"Change of plans." She stated as she picked up the infant girl.

"Your going to give up a magical artifact you wanted for a mere child?"

"This child is strong with magic." Circe explained. "She is far more valuable then the artifact."

"And what of the distraction teams?"

"If they are stupid enough to stick around, they deserved to be captured. For now, let us depart. It's past her bedtime." She laughed as she teleported the three of them to the Legion of Doom headquarters.

**5 Years Later**

"Again, focus your energy around yourself while maintaining your levitation while I attack you." Circe instructed to the young girl before her who was floating the the air about a meter off the ground.

Bloom closed her eyes and focused once more, creating a flaming red sphere around her as she awaited her mothers attack. This would make the thirty second time she had attempted this and it showed on her body. Various bruises and cuts marred her young body.

Not giving the child any more time to prepare, the elder woman launched a flurry of weak energy attacks towards the sphere, slowly ramping up he power of her attacks as she pushed the limits of her adopted daughters shield. She could see the strain on the young girls face as she struggled to maintain both her flying and protective barrier. She was indeed satisfied with the results. Despite the onslaught of attacks, the barrier was holding, and she stayed levitated in the air.

"Very good." Circe state, ending her attacks after nearly three minutes.

Slowly Bloom lowered to the ground, visably exhausted from the intensive training. Lowering her barrier as she did so. As she did so, Circe fired off another blast towards the young girl. Bloom however was prepared for this and quickly erected another barrier to protect herself only to quickly retaliate and send off a small energy blast of her own. It was a feeble attempt, but one her mother respected.

"Exceptional." Circe smiled. "You learn quickly. It is important to remember to always be on guard. Now, wash up and heal your injuries. Luthor will be expecting you shortly at his tower for your tutoring. "

"And next week I will begin hand to hand combat training with Deathstroke." Bloom reminded her mother.

It seemed hard on a young child, but she enjoyed the challenge of it all. Circe had taught her early on that through pain comes power, and through power comes strength and respect. Watching her mother leave the room, she set to work on healing her injuries.

**10 Years Later**

A 15 year old Bloom casually made her way towards the quaint house that Circe and her had called home. Just before her sixth birthday her mother had decided to move to the small town of Gardenia. Mostly to stay under the radar of the Justice League. Wonder Woman had been increasingly obsesive when it came to do with anything with Circe. Even go as far as to try and get Bloom removed from her custody. Luthor's lawyers made Wonder Woman and the Justice League look like fools inside the courtroom. Not only proving that Circe had the proper legal paper work, but that there had also been no evidence of any illegal activity from the goddess of magic in years, claiming that she had been rehibilitated.

Bloom still got a smirk whenever she remembered the expression worn by the so called super heroes. Shock, anger, even disgust. Best of all, Diana was enraged that there was nothing they could do. It got even better when Bloom played the scared little care, claiming that the Justice League scared her. Prompting the judge to ask them to leave for the remainder of the hearing.

No, Bloom was not disillusioned that her mother was a good person. She knew what Circe had done countless times and of the constant conflicts between the Legion of Doom and the Justice League. She was well aware that Luthor, Circe, and Slade; otherwise known as Deathstroke were all villains and she loved it that way. It made for interesting family reunions.

Tired of walking, she kicked up off the ground and flew up into the air. Fortunately it was already well passed dark so she didn't have to worry about any wittnesses. She knew Circe wouldn't approve, but why did she have to act like a common human when she was so much more then them. As she flew over the towns main park she heard the destinctive sounds of a fight going on below her. Curious she descended to get a closer look of what was going on.

She could see a young blonde haired girl struggling against a massive brute. Something that she could only determine was an ogre of some sort based on her knowledge of myths and magical creatures. It was obvious that the girl was not from around her, perhaps not even from this planet judging by the wings on her back and the way she was dressed. It was something that the red haired girl could explain but she felt that she had to help this girl before the ogre killed her. She had a feeling that it would lead her to the answers of her past.

"ENOUGH!" Bloom shouted, making herself known to the two combatants. "What claim do you have here beast?"

"Stay out of this girly," The ogre sneered as he turned his attention to the new arrival.

"Or what?" The red headed girl taunted. She knew she could dispatch the ugly brute easily, however she didn't want to kill it. A corpse of a strange creature would attract far too much attention for this small town, and thus attract the attention of the Justice League.

"I will smash you into a bloody pulp and leave your stinking corpse to rot." The ogre threatened.

"Try me."

The blonde haired girl couldn't believe what she was seeing. This young girl who had just arrived was firmly standing her ground confidently against Knut. Not at all intimidated by his sheer size and strength. All she could do is look on in awe as the big ogre charged towards the red headed girl.

Bloom smirked as the beast charged her, calling upon a small portion of her magic she shot her hand towards the ogre, fire off a mild blast of magical energy hitting the beast square in the chest and sending it flying backwards, smashing into a tree. Effectivly knocking it out.

"That was amazing!" The blonde haired girl exclaimed as she rushed towards Bloom.

"And you are?" Bloom asked coldly as she turned her attention to the young girl.

"Sorry, my name is Stella. Of Solaria." Stella introduced herself.

_'Solaria, I've heard of that place before but where?'_ Bloom thought to herself.

"Bloom." She gave a short reply. "I don't suppose you have anywhere to stay do you?"

"No." The blonde haired girl hung her head in shame. "I was in a rush and took the wrong portal and arrived here."

_'Circe is going to kill me, but she will be curious of this girls magical abilities.' _Bloom thought for a moment. "Come with me."

**Bloom's Home**

"Mother, this is Stella." Bloom introduced her guest. "She will be staying with us tonight."

"I see." Circe said as she eyed the young blonde girl, then turned to Bloom. "A word Bloom. Stella, make yourself comfortable."

With that the two left the room, leaving Stella alone to admire the large living room area. Once in the other room, Circe shut the door and turned to her daughter.

"What is the meaning of bringing her here?"

"She was being attacked by an ogre of some sort and something just told me to help her." Bloom explained.

"Don't tell me your turning good on me." Circe half joked.

"Oh yes, let me go get my spandex tights." Bloom chucked, before turning serious again. "No, she is from Solaria. I've heard that name before, I just don't know where."

"Solaria?"

"Yes, I believe she may be a key in helping me find out about my past and what happened the night you found me."

Circe only nodded in contemplation.

"On the way here she began talking about me going to some school with her. Some place called Alfea."

"I see." The goddess of magic was quiet for a few moments. She knew there would be very little for Bloom to learn in the way of raw magical power. However, it could be a great oppurtonity to acquire some powerful magical artifacts and without the Justice League interfereing.

"I think you should go to this school." She finally spoke.

"What!? Why?"

"Oh not to learn my dear Bloom." She grinned. "A school of magic is likely to have magical artifacts."

"And in a different realm the Justice League will have no jurisdiction or means to get there." Bloom smirked, catching on to what her mother had in mind.

"We will discuss this more later with Luthor. In the meantime, we have left our guest all alone."

Leaving the room, they rejoined Stella who was admiring some of the statues that were on the shelf near the wall. Valuable statues of ancient gods and beasts. Bloom had managed to steal a few of them when her and Circe took a vacation to Egypt, replacing them with replicas that she had also stolen from the gift shop. She did that when she was only 8 years old.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Bloom had informed me of what happened." Circe stated.

"It ok. I don't think I would of survived if she hadn't arrived." Stella commented. "I wasn't aware anyone on this planet could use magic."

"Very few of us can." Circe commented, casting a glance at Bloom who just shrugged. "There was a sort of purging a couple centuries back. Those without magic were jealous of those of us with magic, so they began to hunt our kind down. It is a very dark part of our history."

"These statues are beautiful. Where are they from?"

"Thank you." Bloom answered. "Egyptian. This one right here is Anubis, the god of the underworld." She commented as she picked up the dog headed statue.

"I have also given permission for Bloom to attend this school of yours."

"Really?" Stella excalimed.

"Yes." Circe smiled. "Though she will need time to prepare. Which we will do tomorrow. In the meantime, you two should get some rest; you have a busy day tomorrow."

"Yes mother." Bloom answered. To be honest she was a bit more disappointed then excited about going. She was supposed to be initiated into the Legion of Doom this weekend and go on her first mission with her mother who was finally going to return to the field. However, she knew this was a once in a lifetime opportunity that she couldn't pass up.

**Additional Authors Notes:** Well, there is the first chapter and I hope everyone enjoyed it. I can't promise how often updates will be, but I will try and make them quick. As always, please leave your thoughts, comments, and reviews in the review section. The more reviews I get, the more motivated I will be to write faster!


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Notes:** Glad to see everyone enjoying the first installment of this story. To be honest, I do not have an outline for this particular story so updates will be sporadic. Which I know is really weird considering how I make it a habit to always have an outline written out.

**Roxy Fan 4 Ever**: Hey, probably the first review you've left on any of my stories! Glad you're enjoying it thus far. I decided it would be best for Daphne to try and send her sister to an allying kingdom and not just tossing her into a portal and hoping for the best.

**Rogue-scholar07**: As you can see with my other Winx Club stories, I enjoy writing Bloom as dark or turning dark. It makes for more fun to write.

**Nentone**: This story is heading on up! From Metropolis, to Gardenia, to Magix and back!

**Scourge From BloodClan**: There will be friendships and there will be plenty of Sky bashing and I hope you will love what I have in mind for Sky. It is going to really humiliate him.

**HellionWrath**: Your welcome. As Circe was her adopted mother and teacher, Bloom will use more of Circe's powers then her fairy powers, as it comes more natural to her.

**Nightmaster000**: Unfortunately I don't know who that is. Like I said, I am more of a Marvel person then DC.

So, small poll here. Which of the girls would you like to see turned into a villain in this story?

**Dynasty of Evil**

Chapter 2

Things had gone exceptionally well for Bloom the next day. After Circe and her met up with 'Uncle' Luthor, the red haired girl was starting to look forward to this mission more and more. Luthor had officially made Bloom a member of the Legion of Doom and presented her with a small wrist watch like device. Obviously it was more then a mere watch, for it contained a very sophisticated AI in it named Calculator and worked as a communicator as well. Calculator for the most part would be able to keep Bloom up to date with what was going on, and advise Bloom if needed. Stella on the other hand didn't know what was going on or why the girl who had saved her life was so excited by a simple watch, though it did make her curious.

But probably the thing Bloom valued most is the mirror Circe gave her, aptly called The Mirror of Circe. It was no ordinary mirror, as it had the magical ability to let Bloom take the appearance of anyone she desired.

"So how do we get to this school?" Bloom asked, looking over towards the blonde haired girl as she slung her pack over her shoulder. "The same way you got here?"

"We can try, but it will take a very large amount of magic to be open to use it." Stella stated.

"Very well, let us try it." The red head stated as she motioned for Stella to lead the way to where the portal was supposed to be.

Stella proceeded to lead Bloom to where the magical portal was, hidden just passed the park that she was found in. However, they were immediately confronted with a problem. As they arrived, police had sealed off the area to investigate the reports of a possible explosion. It seemed the big brute was a sore loser and tore the park apart after it regained consciousness. Exactly what Bloom was trying to avoid on her part. Then to make matters worse, a voice sounded that Bloom really didn't want to hear.

"Are you sure?" The police officer asked, showing obvious signs of disbelief.

"Yes, magic was involved here." Wonder Woman stated matter of factually, before turning her gaze towards the two girls. "You!"

"Always a pleasure to see you Diana." Bloom greeted mockingly.

"I know you had something to do with this." She gestured at the damage done to the park area. The red haired girl only chuckled at this.

"You know for once Wonder Bitch, your right." Bloom grinned. "Except not in the manner your accusing me of. In fact, I did your job last night and rescued this young girl here?"

"A bold face lie if I ever heard one." Wonder Woman stated, choosing to ignore the red heads insult. "I highly doubt Circe raised you to help others."

"It's true." Stella spoke up as she stood by Bloom. She could see that this Wonder Woman was going to demand an explanation. "I was walking through the park last night when some creature attacked me. If it were not for Bloom here, Goddess only knows what would happen to me."

Bloom smirked to herself of how quickly this young girl could think on her feet. She knew what she had just told the Amazon Princess was a lie, but she gave nothing away. If she had not been present for last nights events, she would of believed it.

"You are still coming with me Bloom."

"For what reason?" Bloom asked, knowing full well there was nothing she could be charged with that would require being taken anywhere. Stella on the other hand was looking back and fourth between the two women and the uneasy looking officer as she could feel the tension mounting in the air.

"Your the 'daughter' of Circe." Diana said, emphasizing the word daughter. "What other reason do I need?"

"Ma'am, I am afraid I can not let you take her." The officer spoke up. "As she has not, and can not be charged with anything; that would violate her rights."

"I know she is hiding something." The heroine argued.

"That may be, but suspicion is not grounds for an arrest."

"But Circe..."

"I'm afraid you can hang the sins of the parent onto the child." The officer pointed out. "Bloom has a clean record, and even volunteers on the weekends for town events.

"Fine, but I will be watching you." Wonder Woman stated towards Bloom, grudgingly relenting. Sometimes she hated being on the side of the law, because most of the time the law seemed to get in her way. She knew the girl was hiding something about what had transpired. Knowing she would not get anymore out of the trio, she decided it best to leave. The last thing the Justice League needed was another legal issue because of her.

Bloom, Stella and the officer watched as the heroine departed to return her findings.

"Sometimes I hate dealing with their kind." The police officer stated before turning to Bloom. "You go about your business. I'll go warn your mother."

"Thanks Uncle Geoff."

With that, the two girls continued on their way past the park; stopping only momentarily to see the full extent of the damage the ogre caused after his defeat.

"So what was all that about with that umm, what did you call her?"

"You mean Wonder Bitch?" Bloom laughed, glancing over at Stella who just nodded. "Let's just say that my mother and her have an old rivalry and don't agree on many things."

"I am guessing their fashion is one of them." The blonde fairy commented. "Your mother dresses elegantly, while that woman dresses like a concubine."

Bloom laughed loudly at this. She was beginning to like this girl more and more. Even more so, she showed potential and could be a very useful partner in her upcoming escapades.

"Here it is." Stella stated as she approached a large spire. "Your supposed to be able to turn it on by channeling magic right here." She motioned towards a small gem at the base, about waist high.

"OK, stand back." Bloom instructed as she began to channel her magic into the gem. First it began to glow very dimly, then eventually lit up brighter until finally the portal sprung open to their right.

"I can't believe it!" The blonde haired girl exclaimed. She had never heard of any one other then the instructors to be able to open the portal from this side.

"Shall we?"

**Alfea**

The two girls entered the vortex, letting it close behind them. The trip was almost instantaneous as they stepped out to a brightly lit area in the middle of what seemed to be a school. None of the students paid any heed to the arrival of the two girls, as it was very common.

"Ah, Stella I see you have returned." An middle aged woman said in a gruff voice. "And you brought someone with you."

"Yes Mrs. Griselda." Stella bowed her head. "This is Viranda of Vallisto."

The middle aged woman eyed Bloom up and down before grunting something and checking something off on her little clip board. "I trust we shall not have a repeat of what happened just recently."

"No promises." Stella laughed uneasily.

Once again the woman known as Griselda grunted before walking off.

"I hate her." Stella remarked.

"So what exactly happened recently?" Bloom inquired, raising an eye brow towards her companion.

"I sort of blew up a lab trying to make a new color of pink." The blonde haired girl blushed in embarrassment. "I think I used to much magic."

"Are you going to try again?"

"I don't know." Stella sighed. "I want to complete it, but my father can't afford to replace another lab."

"I can teach you how to control your magic. To focus it and make it do what you want it to do."

"Can you?" Stella asked in shock. "The teachers here have tried but..."

"I have a feeling I am more competent then any of the teachers here." Bloom responded smugly as she walked off to explore the school grounds and get a feel for what security this place had. Whether it be magical or physical, she would find a way to get past it. Stella quickly followed in her foot steps, unsure of what to make of the red heads boosting.

**Additional Authors Notes: **Sorry for this chapter being a little slow, but I needed to focus a bit on the conflict between Wonder Woman and Bloom. Yes, I am making Wonder Woman a bit obsessive about anything to do with Circe.

Also, the police officer in this chapter is none other then Geoff Shancoe; otherwise known as Bad Cop in the Batman comics. As always, please leave a review and tell me which of the girls you want to see corrupted!


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Notes: **Great feedback everyone. Though the votes are kind of spread out right now between the girls. However, it will still be a few more chapters before any of them begin to be tempted. This chapter is going to be fun as Bloom has her first meeting with the Specialists.

**Nentone:** Corrupting Flora a challenge for me? Did you forget how I twisted her in Crimson Flame?

**Rogue-scholar07:** I enjoy writing Dark/Evil!Bloom stories. So much fun.

**Scourge From BloodClan:** Yes, plenty of Sky bashing to be had. Stella or Musa huh? Well, I do have some ideas for Musa. But that will come in good time and I think you will enjoy it.

**PierceTheVeil:** I was considering Tecna myself. Don't see a lot of dark!Tecna stories out there. It's not mean, I don't like Sky/Bloom perfect pairings either, and if your reading this with guilty pleasure I highly recommend you check out my previous work Crimson Flame and please give me your thoughts.

Now, on with the story!

**Edit: Fixed my mistake in which Stella tells Layla that Bloom, not Viranda; is helping her. Fixed now.**

**Dynasty of Evil**

Chapter 3

"What do you mean you didn't get the ring!?" Icy roared after the large ogre reported his latest failure.

"I had the Solarian Princess in my grasp when some earth girl got in the way and um... knocked me out." Knut explained, the last part albeit in a lower voice, ashamed.

"You mean to tell me that you were bested by a pathetic earth girl with no magical powers?" The ice witch inquired.

"She has a magic that I have never seen before."

Icy thought on this for a moment as she glanced over at her two sisters whom had remained silent while their large brute reported. Darcy was just as displeased as Icy was at this point, as that ring could potentially have the power of the Dragon Flame within it. Though now she was a bit more curious about this new girl. Magic wasn't supposed to exist on earth, yet the big brute had been bested by this girl. Knut may not be the smartest creature that ever walked, but he was far from weak. Not to mention his partial immunity to most magic was a nice bonus. This girl, could be a threat to their plans.

"Knut." Icy broke the silence with a eerily calm voice. "Do you know what it feels like to have your blood frozen in your veins?"

The large brute shook his head, not liking what the ice witch was implying.

"If you fail in your next task, you will find out." Icy finished with a sinister grin. "Now go to Alfea and get that ring, even if you have to bring the entire school down to the ground."

"I will do my best. If I..."

"NO!" Icy shouted. "You will succeed or you will die. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes master." Knut cowered away, leaving the three witches to talk amongst themselves.

"So what do we do about this new girl?" Stormy asked after the large ogre was well out of earshot.

"Are we even sure she came to Magix?" Darcy inquired. "She may of intervened on earth, but that doesn't mean she followed the princess back here."

"Regardless, if she gets in the way again." Icy grinned. "We kill her."

**Alfea**

"Alright, now focus on your inner energies, the core of your magic." Bloom instructed as she stalked around Stella who was kneeling in the middle of her bedroom with her eyes closed. "I want you to visualize what you want your magic to do. For this, lets focus on putting a protective barrier around you."

Stella nodded and began to envision herself surrounded by a sphere of light. Slowly a shell began to form around her as she continued to concentrate on the task at hand. Though she couldn't see it, she could feel her magic surrounding her; but she knew better then to get excited over this accomplishment. Otherwise her control over it would falter and the barrier would collapse.

"Perfect." Bloom praised as she stopped in front of the Solarian Princess. "Now, maintain your barrier. I am going to attack it."

"Wait what?!" Stella exclaimed as her eyes shot open to see Bloom have her hand already raised towards her. At that moment her barrier collapsed just as the red haired girl fired off a weak blast. Though it was enough to send the sun fairy crashing into her closet, causing all of her cloths to fall down over her.

"Stella, you need to maintain control over your magic." Bloom reprimanded. "Endurance is a very vital key in expanding your magic."

Stella only groaned in response as she began to climb out of the mountain of dresses and other clothing that had fallen over her. To be honest, Stella was caught off guard from Bloom's attack. It was only the first day of her tutoring and the red haired girl was already straining the limits of her magic.

"What happened?" Layla asked as she burst through the door, attracted by the sound of Stella crashing into her closet.

"Viranda was just tutoring me, that's all." Stella reassured her with a smile as she began to put her cloths back into their places.

Layla only nodded before casting a glance at the new girl. She couldn't quite place it, but there was something off with her and she didn't like it. Ever since this Viranda girl got to the school yesterday, she acted as if she was better then everyone else. Not verbally, but in the way she walked and her posture.

"That will be enough for today Stella." Bloom stated. "We'll start again tomorrow. For now why don't we go to the local town to see what's going on?"

"Sounds good." The sun fairy agreed as she finished cramming the last of her cloths into the closet before shutting the door before they all fell out again. "You want to come Layla?"

The morphix fairy didn't respond immediately as she gauged what Blooms reaction would be. "Sure, let me go tell the others."

"Alright, we'll be at the front gates." Bloom informed as she gestured to Stella to lead the way.

The school staff had been very adamant about all of the students of the school to become friends and even friends with those in Red Fountain. Though Bloom found it funny that at the same time they also discouraged any friendships with the witches at Cloud Tower. Dividing the line between good magic and dark magic. Something that the red haired girl mocked. There was no such thing as good or dark magic. There was only magic.

"You did very good today Stella for your first lesson." Bloom complimented the Solarian Princess as they made their way towards the front gates of the school to await the others. "Though next time, don't panic."

"Sorry, I wasn't expecting you to push it that far on the first day." Stella commented.

"I had to see the extent of your limitations." Bloom explained. "Like I said, endurance is a very big part of controlling your magic."

"Is this how your mother taught you?" The blonde girl asked as she looked to her companion.

"Yes." Bloom smiled. "Though I will say she was far more harder on me then I am on you. So be thankful."

Stella chuckled at this as the rest of the girls caught up with the duo.

**Magix**

It didn't take long for the group of girls to arrive at the large shopping plaza. By now the sun had mostly gone down as the city was just starting to wake up for it's night life as all the neon signs began to flicker on. Clothing stores, trinkets, potions, even food shops littered the mall.

"So where do we start first?" Tecna asked as she eyed the many shops.

"I don't know about you guys, but I am starving." Stella commented, rubbing her stomach. Aside from having sore muscles from the excessive use of her magic, it also robbed her of her energy requiring her to replenish it.

"Pizza it is then." Musa pipped in as the girls made their way over to the food court, claiming a large round booth for all of them to fit in.

Bloom opted to take the outside seat, not liking to feel trapped. Stella of course stayed by her side as the rest of the girls nestled in, waiting for the waiter to come and take their order. They didn't have to wait long as the waiter came and took their order.

"You look tired Stella." Flora commented, a little worried about the condition the sun fairy was in.

"Yeah, I been working on some extra credit." The sun fairy half lied.

"Extra credit?" Tecna questioned. "It's only the first day of school."

"Viranda has been tutoring her all afternoon." Layla stated, all the while looking at the red haired girl in question.

"Is that allowed?" The nature fairy asked, even more worried now.

"All I am doing is helping her better control her magic." Bloom explained, not taking her eyes off of the morphix fairy.

"And what makes you qualified to instruct her?" Layla pressed on.

"I just am, simply put." Bloom smirked. "And that's all you need to know."

The group was silent as eyes darted back and fourth between Bloom and Layla. Everyone feeling the tension thick between the two. Before anything else could be said between the two girls a large shadow was cast over the table.

"Hey you must be the new girls at Alfea!" A boy with blonde hair commented as a group of boys approached the table of the girls.

"Names Brandon." The blonde haired boy introduced himself, then gestured to the brown haired boy. "And this is Sky."

Bloom glanced between the two males with narrowed eyes. She could tell the one who introduced himself as Brandon was lying. The way his eyes shifted and his body moved told her all she needed to know, but still she decided to play along.

"Viranda." Bloom introduced herself using her faux name that Stella had given her upon entering the school, as she extended her hand in greeting.

"Such a beautiful name for a beautiful girl." The blonde haired specialist commented as he took her hand and kissed the back of it in a gentleman like manner.

On the inside Bloom wanted to be sick, though on the outside she simply giggled at his antics. Eventually all the specialist introduced themselves to the girls. The brown haired one took an immediate liking to Stella, though Bloom didn't miss that the blonde girl wasn't exactly returning the boys interest.

"So you guys are the new Specialists at Red Fountain?"Tecna asked.

"Yup, we're going to heroes!" Timmy exclaimed excitedly.

"So how about a date with a soon to be hero?" 'Brandon' asked Bloom, whom only laughed at this despite herself.

"Sorry 'hero'," Bloom chuckled. "I am more into bad boys."

"Maybe after I rescue you a few times you'll change your mind." The would be hero continued, causing Bloom to roll her eyes.

"I'll be back." Stella commented as she excused herself from the table, making a dash towards the woman's restroom.

'Sky' was about to get up to follow her to make sure she was okay before Bloom pulled him back down to his seat.

"It's not polite to follow a girl to the restroom, even if you are concerned about her." Bloom commented. "I'll go check..."

She didn't get a chance to finish as a scream erupted from where Stella had disappeared to. Before any of the others could get up, Bloom was already gone. Teleporting directly to where Stella was. Just as she suspected the large brute from earth was at it again. Desperately trying to break the shell that the sun fairy had conjured around herself using what Bloom was teaching her earlier that day. As Bloom approached she charged up her magic, deciding not to hold back this time. As she approached the ogre turned to see her coming.

"You again!" He snarled.

"You should have given up after you failed in the park beast." Bloom spat.

Knut didn't waste anymore words as he charged forth, fully intent on crushing the girl who had gotten in his way for a second time. Stella finally dropped her shield and watched on in awe as her mentor displayed even more magical abilities that she had kept hidden. Catching the large brute by surprise, Bloom transformed herself into a large rhino like humanoid, out matching the ogres strength easily as she sent him sailing through the air.

The daughter of Circe wasted no time as she charged forth in her beastial body and grabbing Knut by his legs before tossing him about like a rag doll until she finally brought up both of her fists and smashed them down on the poor brutes head. Splattering it with ease, sending a wave of blood and brains across the concrete. Soon after, Bloom returned to her normal form; turning to look at Stella who was in a mix of being in complete shock and awe over what she had just witnessed.

"You managed to hold up your barrier despite his pummeling attacks." Bloom smiled, very pleased with the sun fairy. "Very good."

"You... that... he..." Stella fumbled.

By now the rest of group had caught up and immediately stopped as the saw Bloom standing triumphantly over the mutilated body of the ogre. Standing in a powerful stance. Each of them shocked by what the implications were.

"Did she just kill that ogre?" Musa asked in disbelief.

**Additional Authors Notes: **Alright, third chapter is done! And in record time to as I had the creative juices just flowing through me. Now I am going to capitalize on this and try and get the final Director's Cut of Crimson Flame out for those who are eagerly awaiting it.

Also, as of posting this chapter the current polls stands at Tecna 1 vote, Musa 1 vote, Stella 3 votes, and Flora 1 vote.

As always, please leave a review and tell me your thoughts!


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Notes:** Alright it's been a few days since I last updated this, sorry. Had some issues recently, and let's just say I am lucky to still have my computer as someone recently broke into my house and stole various electronics while I was out. But everything is fine now and working on replacing the items that were taken.

**PierceTheVeil** – Please create a FanFiction account or if you already have one please log into it so I can reply to your more directed questions. Sorry if you didn't like the word use for Bloom liking "Bad boys", I was trying to get her to imply to the boys that she is more into villains, not heroes.

**Nentone** – Don't worry, Bloom will find her match. Just not in the Winx-verse. Keep in mind that Bloom was trained in magic by Circe, hand to hand combat and assassination by Deathstroke, and over all tutoring by Lex Luthor. So essentially, she is the perfect criminal. However, she still has to watch out for those like Batman, Superman, and pretty much everyone from the Justice League. As for Stella's powers, you may like what I have in mind. Let's just say, it involves light.

**Scourge From BloodClan** – I have no pairings planned for this story at this time. I may do what I did in Crimson Flame and imply pairings but not make them official.

**Nightmaster000** – Eventually, at least the schools will.

**Rogue-scholar07** – Yup, a nice game of hide n seek with secrets. And here is the aftermath.

**EDIT: Had to fix some of my mistakes. Including which the girls knowing Blooms real name. Fixed now.**

**Dynasty of Evil**

Chapter 4

Bloom rolled her eyes as she was pummeled with questions about what had transpired in Magix for a third time. First it was the Specialists and the girls, then it was the cities local law enforcement, which she was surprised they even had a law enforcement of any kind; and now she was being drilled by Griselda while Ms. Faragonda sat in the background listening in.

"Like I told the others, and the police. I don't know what happened." She lied. "I heard Stella scream and the rest of it I don't remember. All I remember was that a friend was in trouble, and I had to help them."

"So what your saying is that you do not remember killing a full grown ogre?"

"Did I?" The red haired girl faked confusion.

"That is what the other girls stated." Griselda paused. "Though they do admit that they did not see it first hand only the aftermath."

Bloom inwardly smirked at this. The less everyone else knew about her and what her true capabilities were, the better. Though Stella had seen more of her magic, the sun fairy had chosen to leave her transformation and brutal attack out of her answers when she was being drilled by Griselda earlier. The blonde haired girl had simply answered that she had lost consciousness from using too much magic, allowing her to side step most of the questions.

"That will be all Griselda" Faragonda said as she looked at the young red head before her. "I will to talk with... Viranda in private."

**Meanwhile**

"How did she do that?" Tecna asked as the girls and the specialist huddled around a table in the court yard together. "One second she was sitting at the table with us and then she was gone."

"It's like she teleported or something." Musa put in.

"That's impossible. To be able to teleport would require a massive amount of magic and the ability to precisely control it..." Layla slowed down at the last part as all the others seemed to have the same thought.

"You did say that Viranda was teaching Stella how to control her magic." Tecna pointed out, looking towards Layla.

At this, the entire group cast a glance in the direction where Stella was sitting by herself. After the events that had just happened, the sun fairy had distanced herself from the others as she waited for Bloom to return from the head mistresses office.

"Hey Stella." Musa called out, catching the sun fairies attention. "Why don't you come over here and join us, I promise we're not going to turn into monsters or anything."

Stellas eyes widened for a split second as memories of what Bloom had done rushed back to the forefront of her mind, though none of the others noticed. Nodding her head, she got up from the chair she was in near the door and made her way over to the others, wondering if they were going to try and drill her for information of what had happened as well. As expected, Layla was the first to ask.

"So what happened Stella?"

"I... I don't know." The sun fairy stammered. "I lost consciousness shortly after Blo... Viranda got there."

"And your not at all suspicious as to how she got there so fast?" Layla pressed on not catching Stella's mistake, earning a small glare from the sun fairy.

"I was being attacked by something that would of killed me if she hadn't arrived." Stella ground out through gritted teeth. "So no, I am not suspicious of how she got there. This is the second time she has saved my life."

With that, Stella stormed off away from the group. Not wanting to put up with Layla's accusations against her friend. She paused. Friend. Was Bloom her friend? It was obvious the young red haired girl had many secrets and mysteries that surrounded her. Like the sheer power of magical abilities she could wield flawlessly.

The sun fairy continued to ponder these thoughts as she strolled through the school, the events of what happened recently playing in her mind. Bloom turning into that massive beast and tossing the brute of an ogre around like a rag doll. However, she was not afraid of Bloom, even after seeing that. If anything she became more curious and perhaps even more excited to learn what she had to teach. Not to mention, she felt very fortunate that Bloom was severely holding back when she went to test her shield earlier that day.

"To expand my magic I need to push myself past my limit." Stella said aloud to herself, though gained some curious glances from the students who were walking past her. Though she paid no mind to them. New determination burned brightly in her eyes as she made her way back to her dorm room.

**Bloom**

Faragonda waited for Griselda to leave the room before she continued. Once the door clicked shut she looked back towards the teenage girl before her. Then turned and rummaged through her desk for a brief second before bringing out a small folder of papers.

"Who are you really?" Faragonda finally broke the silence.

"Viranda." She responded flawlessly.

"Your real name." The headmistress stated. "You are not Viranda. I knew the young girl personally, and you are not her."

So that was it, her cover had been blown. Bloom continued to gauge the old woman's reaction. However, she could not see anything that implied the headmistress was being hostile.

"Fine," Bloom sighed. "My name is Bloom."

_'Bloom'_ Faragonda thought to herself. _'That was the name of Oritel's and Marion's youngest daughters name before the kingdom fell. Could she possibly be?'_

"So what happens now?" Bloom asked. "Am I to be expelled from the school?"

"No." The headmistress answered with a smile. "Stella brought you here correct?"

Bloom only nodded in response.

"She must have great trust in you for her to ask you to come here. In the meantime, I would suggest you start going by your real name. I will have your school papers updated to have the correct information."

"Thank you, Ms. Faragonda." Bloom said as she stood up to turn to leave, but stopped. "You said you knew Viranda, what happened?"

"She had an accident over summer vacation." Faragonda sighed. "She did not survive."

"Sorry I asked."

With that, the red head took her leave and exited the office. Leaving the headmistress to her thoughts about the lost princess of Domino. Only to be met by the grim face of Grielda. Nothing needed to be said, she could tell the deputy headmistress did not like her at all. It seemed she carried the same suspicions about her that Layla did, not that she cared. Even if they discovered what she really intended to do here, they would not be able to stop her.

Leaving the headmistress she decided to return to her dorm room, which she shared with the girl named Flora. She hadn't had the time to talk with the young girl who seemed to have an affinity towards plants, much like someone else she knew. Stella had pitched a fit with the headmistress over it, having wanted Bloom to be her dorm mate. Though unfortunately the headmistress had decided to keep Bloom with Flora.

"Suppose I should see how Stella is doing." Bloom said to herself and made her way towards where Stella's dorm room was. Wondering if after what the girl witnessed she would be afraid of her.

When she got there, should found Stella passed out on the floor. Her cloths and furniture scattered all about from the sudden outburst of magic. The poor girl had just exhausted herself and had depleted her magical reservoir. A good nights rest is all that she needed. It appeared that the sun fairy was trying to take some initiative and practice on her own, which please Bloom to no end. She could see the Solarian Princess was driven, it seemed her little display of power against the big brute had motivated the young princess.

Picking the young girl up, Bloom placed the sun fairy within her bed.

"Can you teach me to do that?" Stella asked incoherently, though referring to Blooms transformation.

Bloom only smiled in response before answering. "All in good time."

**Meanwhile, Elsewhere**

"Knut has been killed." Darcy informed Icy, who wore an expression of shock.

"What do you mean killed?" The ice witch questioned. "There is no way any of those pixies could face off against a full grown ogre, let alone kill one."

"It appears that girl from earth is here after all, and watching over the Solarian Princess." Stormy stated.

"Well then sisters." Icy grinned. "I believe it's time we introduced ourselves.

**Addition Authors Notes:** Sorry for the cliff hanger, but this felt like a good place for this chapter to stop at. Also, I do apologize for the past two chapters for being so slow paced, but I am experimenting with my writing a little and slowing down the action and building up more on the plots and sub plots of the story.

Current standings of the votes.

Tecna – 2

Stella – 3

Flora – 2

Layla – 1 (sorta)

Musa - 1

Coming in real close together. Still none for Musa yet, which is surprising, she would be fun to write as being dark. I know I had fun with Vampire Musa in Crimson Flame. At any rate keep those votes coming. And as always, leave your comments and thoughts in the reviews!

**EDIT: I misread the reviews, there has been a vote for Musa before this chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Notes: **Almost slipped up last chapter with the girls knowing Bloom's real name. Fixed it though. As well as some minor errors that Roxy Fan 4 Ever pointed out to me. Also, who likes the new cover for the story? That is actually a screen shot from a character I created specifically for this story in the MMO, DC Universe Online. Yes, that is Bloom and that is what her "villain costume" will look like in this story. In the game, it's called the Battle Mage set.

**PierceTheVeil – **You know, I completely forgot that Layla was not in the series until Season 2. Truth be told, despite writing fanfics for this series I have only actually watched 3 episodes of Winx Club. Those three being the final 3 episodes of Season 2, which is why Dark Bloom is my favorite character.

**Nentone –** Sadly, I am only counting new votes for the girls. However, feel free to give ideas on how you think she should be turned into a villain.

**THEPokewarrior –** I hope so. I am always striving to make my newer stories better then my previous. Though with each new story I tend to try something different to push my writing harder. Crimson Flame was probably my darkest fic I have ever written, while this one I am focusing more on building up the plots and sub plots, thus slowing the pace down.

**Scourge From BloodClan – **Stella does seem to be the favorite, but then again she is already getting most of my attention early on in the story because of her ties to Bloom right now. Will that change in the future? We shall see.

Now, who is ready for Bloom's first meeting with the Trix?

**EDIT: Made some spelling and word corrections.**

**Dynasty of Evil**

Chapter 5

It had been nearly two days since Bloom revealed her real name to the other girls. For the most part it went over well, however it just made Layla distrust the red head even more. Despite Stella admitting it was her idea to ensure Bloom would be able to get into the school. Though the red haired girl had expected that from Layla, and she didn't care in the slightest. In time, she would deal with the girl herself; and anyone else who would get in her way.

"What's the plan for today?" Stella asked as she approached where Bloom was sitting in the large cafeteria. Over the past few days, the sun fairy had greatly improved in her magic control and was now able to completely form a protective barrier around her and withstand a barrage of magical attacks. Now, it was time to work on something else.

"Flight." Bloom stated as if it were the easiest thing in the world. She could see the doubt fall over the blondes face and smirked. "Don't worry, you'll do fine."

"Alright."

"Meet me near the forest in a half hour, behind the school." Bloom instructed as she stood up. "I want to check something before we start."

With that, she left the sun fairy alone as she wandered down the school halls. Lifting up her wrist she glanced at her watch and pressed a few buttons. There was a slight bzzt sound as the screen flickered to life, exposing a shadowed man with a pair of white glasses.

"Calculator here."

"Have you finished running the diagnostics of the school and the town like I asked?" Bloom questioned, meanwhile looking around to make sure no one was watch her.

"Using the type of internet they have in this realm I have been able to tap into the schools computers and I have finished scanning the school." The synthesized voice stated. "The only security I can find is that of magical wards. No cameras or anything of that nature."

"Have you been able to determine what these wards do? What they look for?"

"Not yet. Most of the ones I have come across seems to only look if you are a student here or faculty member." Calculator paused. "Looks like you have that covered."

"Finish your scanning of the city." Bloom instructed. "I want to hit that museum by the end of next week."

"Acknowledged."

The screen where the shadowed figure was went blank again before showing the time once more. Bloom smirked to herself after learning about the schools security. This was going to be easier then she thought. However, Luthor had constantly advised her not to take things at face value. She would have to double check, and even triple check there were not other hidden means of security.

"Suppose it's time to continue my lessons." Bloom grinned.

**Near the Forest**

"Are you ready?" Bloom asked the Solarian Princess as she approached the blonde girl who had been waiting for her.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Stella responded. Showing a mixture of fear, nervousness, and excitement.

"Don't worry. Today's lesson will be easy." The red head reassured her.

Stella nodded, feeling a bit more confident in Bloom's reassurance of her.

"Alright, much like forming your barrier you are going to visualize your magic lifting you up off the ground." The red head instructed, monitoring the girls progress as the Solarian Princess closed her eyes and began to focus on what she was instructed to do.

Slowly the girl began to rise up off the ground, until she was a good two meters off the ground. Opening her eyes, Stella was excited about what she had just accomplished. The whole time she had been at this school, the teachers had insisted that they could only fly while in their fairy forms. Yet here she was, floating above the ground without having to transform. The progress she was making in her magical control with the help of Bloom, was beginning to make her wonder if she would ever need her fairy form anymore.

"Alright, now for something a bit more challenging." Bloom said. "While you are levitating, create your protective barrier around you."

"What? I can't..."

"Try." The red head insisted. "An attacker is not going to wait for you to land to be able to defend yourself. You must be ready at all times, in any position."

Stella nodded in understanding, knowing first hand how it feels to be attacked without warning; twice. Once again she closed her eyes and began to split her focus into forming her barrier. Trying not to think that Bloom would be sending a wave of attacks at her to test her limits once more. Just like before, the yellow sphere formed around the princesses floating body.

Bloom nodded in approval. It appeared that after the ogres last attack and her recent display of power had solidified the Solarian Princesses resolve to expand her magical capabilities. Calmly, Stella watched Bloom. Expecting the red head to attack her barrier, however Bloom simply grinned at the girls progress.

"Don't worry." Bloom reassured her. "I have no intention of testing your barrier today, come one down."

Stella let out a sigh of relief as she descended towards the ground. Letting her barrier fade away. No sooner had she lowered her barrier did Bloom fire off a weak blast towards the Solarian Princess. Stella quickly dodged to the side and erected a new barrier as a second blast barreled towards her.

"Very good."

"I thought you said you weren't going to test my barrier today." Stella stated, a little angry about what had just happened.

"I didn't." Bloom grinned. "I was testing your readiness and reaction time. You did exceptionally well."

At this, Stella calmed a little. She understood that Bloom's teaching style was unusual, but the results had spoken for themselves. She wasn't teaching her to use her magic for cheap party tricks or entertainment. She was teaching her to use her magic for defense and attack and more practical uses.

"So when are you going to teach me how to use that transformation spell?" Stella asked, a small smile on her face.

"In time." The red head answered. "It takes a lot of concentration and control to be able to transform like that, and control all that raw power."

Bloom stopped for a second and cast her eyes towards the edge of the forest, having a feeling of being watched. She then turned back towards Stella, who was oblivious to what was going on.

"Let's call it a day." Bloom said. "Go on ahead and get cleaned up so we can hit the town tonight."

"Alright." The Solarian Princess said, and excitedly ran back towards the school. Not looking back to see Bloom disappear into the trees.

Once Stella was well out of sight, Bloom looked around the forest she had just entered. Calmly taking in all the trees and looking for any signs of someone being there.

"You can come out now." Bloom stated confidently.

"Well well well, if it isn't the earth bitch who keeps getting in our way." Icy stated as she sauntered into view, followed by her two sisters.

"Ah, you must be the puppet masters that was pulling that pathetic creatures strings." Bloom responded non chalantly.

"Your not going to be able to protect the Solarian wench forever, we will get her ring." Stormy tossed in, letting lightening flow between her hands to make her point. Bloom only laughed at this.

"By the time I am done with the Solarian Princess, she won't need my protection." She grinned. "Now what to do with you three?"

"Oh look, she can count." Darcy taunted.

"Let us dispose of her sisters." Icy stated as the three of them moved in. "Once she is out of the way, all of Magix will be ours."

"Dispose of me?" Bloom laughed as she kicked up off the ground, letting her self levitate in the air over the three sisters.

"You three are nothing but amateurs to me. I am Bloom, daughter of Circe, the Goddess of Magic!" The red head exclaimed as her eyes burned a brilliant white, her hair flying wildly for the sheer amount of magic she was releasing, causing the three sisters to cower back a little. Raising her right hand towards to three. "You are swine before me."

As she spoke, her spell took hold of the three witches. Stormy began to squeal in shock, sounding like a pig. The other two quickly followed as they began to fall to all fours, growing pigs feet and snouts. Their ears growing to that of a pigs. Fear radiated in the Trix sisters eyes as the looked at Bloom who was grinning statistically at the three of them, until at the last second she lifted the spell; causing the Trix to return to their human form.

"However, you three may be of use to me." Bloom mused as she lowered to the ground.

"Use to you?" Darcy asked, coughing. "What could you give us to make it worth it?"

"Other then not turning you into filthy swine?" The very word of swine caused the three witches to flinch at the red head, this of course did not go unnoticed by Bloom. "I can offer unlimited power. Serve me."

The three witches weighed in their options, but they already knew what their answer would be.

"We will follow you... master." Icy stated, moving to bow towards the red head, but Bloom stopped her.

"Now now, let us be friends. None of this master and bowing." She Stella was good company, she still wasn't sure where the Solarian Princess stood on the moral compass. These three however, were right up her ally. "Call me Bloom."

**Additional Author Notes:** And there it is, the fifth chapter and the first meeting with the Trix. Guess it didn't go the way Icy had thought it would. Now to answer some questions before they arise. No, Bloom will not be training the Trix the way she is with Stella. She will use them though to her advantage. Now to tally the new votes.

Tecna – 2

Stella – 4

Flora – 2

Layla – 1

Musa - 2

Stella still seems to be the favorite, though Musa gained another vote. Now, while I wont be counting repeated votes, those of you who have already voted can put in your ideas on how your choice could be turned. If I use the idea, you will be credited, even if I make small adjustments to it.

As always, leave your thoughts and comments in the reviews. The more I get, the more motivated I am to write!


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Notes:** So who enjoyed how Bloom utterly humiliated the Trix? Now, how is Bloom going to do her museum heist and what is she going to steal I wonder?

**Scourge From BloodClan** – While I do plan to (SPOILER ALERT) have Circe visit Magix, it won't be like that. I have something far better in mind. As for Stella, we don't know where she is on the moral compass. Yes, she is enjoying learning the new abilities, but will she accept Bloom being part of a large criminal origination?

**Nightmaster000** – Unfortunately, I do not intend to have Diaspro in this story. Though I do have one in mind in the future that will have her in it.

**Bookworm452** – Glad your enjoying it, and yes. I have seen Shadow's in Bloom, though never did fully watch the final episode of Season 2, because I already knew how it was going to end. Even though I haven't watched the series, I do try my best to research as much about the characters as I can to try and make it feel realistic.

**Nentone ****and**** PierceTheVeil** – Seeing as both of your comments are similar in regards to Tecna. Tecna will have to be fully conscious of her choice if she does become a villain. So no corrupted software or anything. I do have something in mind, if she wins the votes.

**Dynasty of Evil**

Chapter 6

Calculator had finally given his final diagnostic report of the local towns security grid. Unlike the schools, it did rely heavily on tech rather then magic. Bloom only smirked at this, it would make this job so much easier that she didn't have to worry about magical wards and the like. Of course another problem had presented itself. Getting away from the school and the other girls. She needed a good excuse to get out on her own. Almost instantly an idea popped into her head, as she pulled the cellphone Tecna had given her.

"Hello?" The person on the other end answered.

"Hey 'Brandon', this is Bloom." She greeted, playing along with Sky, whom had yet to still come clean with who he really was. "I was wondering if you wanted to hang out in town today."

"Sure. Where do you want to meet?"

"How about the Museum?"

"Sound's great, be there in about two hours."

"Alright, see you there."

With that Bloom hung up the phone. She had no interest in the boy, but he would make for a great distraction and excuse to get out of the school for the day. Turning heel, she made her way towards where Stella's room was to inform the young princess that she would be going out for the day. It didn't take long for her to get there, once she arrived she could see Stella floating in the air with a barrier around her. The blonde haired girl seemed driven as of late to improve her powers.

Not saying a word, Bloom lifted up her hand and aimed it towards the floating princess before firing off a volley of weak blasts towards the barrier. Slowly Stella opened her eyes and looked at Bloom.

"I figured you would try that." She stated, a sense of self pride washing over her of

"Indeed, and your doing well." Bloom complimented. "I can see that your powers have increase by at least double since we first met."

Slowly, Stella descended towards the floor and let the barrier fade away from her; but always kept a watchful eye on Bloom. Taking to heart what her friend and mentor had told her yesterday about always being prepared and ready.

"So what's today's lesson?" Stella asked, trying not to look hopeful.

"Nothing today." Bloom said, seeing the look of disappointment on Stella's face. "I have agreed to go with 'Brandon' to the museum."

"I thought you didn't like him?" The Solarian Princess asked, with a hint of jealousy in her voice.

"I don't." Bloom smiled at the girl. "But that doesn't mean I can't play with his emotions a little."

"That's mean." The blonde girl smiled, trying to sound upset about it. Truth be told, she didn't like either of the boys as well and felt that there was something the two of them were hiding.

The red head only laughed in response. "That being said, take a day to rest. I know you are eager to learn more, but it won't do you any good if your drained of all your energy."

"OK, Layla asked for me help anyways on something." Stella replied. Though she had a feeling there was more to Layla's request then just homework. The Solarian Princess knew the girl didn't like Bloom, or the fact that she was teaching her new stuff not taught at the school.

"Be careful around that one." Bloom advised. "I don't trust her."

With the seed of mistrust planted in her young student, Bloom departed for her date with her perfect victim. Stopping into her room she grabbed the mirror her mother gave her into her back pack, then slung it over her shoulder before heading out the door.

**Magix Museum**

Sky, who was still masquerading as Brandon, paced nervously in front of the museum entrance as he awaited for Bloom to arrive. Even though the young girl had come clean with her alias, he couldn't bring himself to do the same. He wanted her to fall for him as a normal person, not as the prince of the great kingdom of Eraklyon. In his eyes she was perfect for him. The way she presented herself when she walked into the room, head held high, and a stance that subtly told everyone that she was better then them. Though his parents were against such women, he was attracted to strong, prideful women.

"Wait long?" Came a voice from behind the prince, nearly giving him a heart attack. He was so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he didn't see her walk up behind him.

"N-no, I just got here a few minutes ago." He lied. In truth he had been waiting nearly an hour as it was.

Bloom regarded the young prince for a moment before simply smiling. "Shall we then?"

"You sure you just want to go to a boring museum?" 'Brandon' asked. "We could go catch a movie or something."

"I am new in this world." Bloom stated. "I would very much like to learn about it's history."

"OK." 'Brandon' relented, opening the door for Bloom as they entered the building.

As her 'date' paid for the admission, Bloom began to take in the area around her. Looking for where the security cameras were. The tale tell signs of a laser detection, and pressure plates. Mentally mapping out everything. After memorizing the security she began scanning the various artifacts that were on display. While on earth she was used to seeing dinosaur bones, and stuff from ancient Egypt, here was much different. Various runes were littered along the walls, nearly all of them void of magic that they once contained. In the place of the typical tyrannosaurus rex, was the skeleton of what appeared to be a dragon.

"That was the dragon Neltharion." 'Brandon' explained as he caught the red haired girl looking over the dragons skeleton. "He spread fear a couple thousand years back before a combined force of witches, fairies, and knights were able to slay him."

Bloom simply nodded her head in acknowledgment, not really caring about what he was saying. Casually she made her way through the corridors, slowly making her way where she felt an item pulsing with magic. Strong magic. Looking down her eyes rested on a single black book. At the sight of it, her breath hitched in her throat.

"This book." 'Brandon' paused. "Is evil, and shouldn't be on display. If I had anything to say about it, I would take it out of here tonight and keep it away from everybody."

Though the poor boy didn't realize how self condemning his words were, Bloom did. Her eyes lit up with excitement as she continued to stare at the book. Tonight it would be hers, and her mother would gain a very valuable and powerful artifact.

"Let's go." Bloom stated, and turned quickly to leave. First she had to get rid of this dolt behind her and then wait for the museum to close, which fortunately wasn't more then an hour away from closing time.

"You don't want to see the rest of the place?" The blonde haired boy asked. "We still have a half hour before this place closes."

"No." Bloom gave a short reply, before turning back. "I promised Stella I would work with her tomorrow morning. So I should probably get back my dorm and get some rest."

"Want me to fly you there?" He asked as they exited the building, motioning towards his hover vehicle he had borrowed from Red Fountain.

"No thank you." Bloom smiled as she seductively made her way over to him, swaying her hips back in forth. Wrapping her arms around his neck to bring his head down closer to hers. Lightly, she placed a kiss on his lips before turning and leaving. Leaving the poor boy speechless.

Bloom walked around the corner and stopped, waiting patiently for him to leave, memorizing every feature of the young prince. For this would be very important of what she was about to do. Staying out of sight, she watched as he climbed into the hovercraft and departed; just as the museum was locking up for the night. The red head waited a few more minutes before dipping into an alleyway just behind the museum. Pulling out the mirror her mother had given her with a smirk. Holding it in front of her she gazed at her reflection as she repeated the words her mother taught her, projecting her desired image to the front of her mind.

Slowly her form began to change to that of Sky's. Her long red hair shortening and turning blonde as her height grew as well. Looking over her appearance on more time in the mirror to make sure everything was in order she shoved it back into her pack before stashing it behind a large dumpster, so as not to have any identifying features of herself. Making sure it was secured, she stole away around the corner. Picking up a small rock, she tossed it through the front window the museum. A crude method, but was required.

Pushing the shattered glass out of the way she rushed into the building. Knowing she had a time limit before the local law enforcement would arrive. As she rushed towards where the book was secured, though taking a moment to let the camera get a good look at the face she was wearing. Arriving at the glass case that held the book, she gazed upon it once more.

The Book of Black. A very powerful artifact that prophesied of the people of earth who would one day be a threat to the Blackest Night. Essentially, the end of the world for it's heroes. What it was doing in this realm she did not know, nor did she care. It was theirs now. Using the same rock as before, she shattered the case and grasped the book and took off to escape before the police showed up. Careful not to open it. More then once had some unwitting fool opened the pages of this book and literally fell within it's contents. It housed thousands of unfortunate souls.

As she reached the doors, she could see the familiar looking lights of police cars approaching the museum. Smirking to herself she took off behind the museum and grabbed her bag, shoving the book into it and slipping away into the fading light. Letting her illusion drop.

**Red Fountain**

It had been just over an hour since the young prince had left Bloom in the town. He could still feel the light touch of her kiss against his lips. Of course Brandon, the real Brandon, was teasing him about his entire date. It was then that a loud knock came from the door. Sky moved over and answered the door, revealing the schools headmaster, Saladin with a grim look on his face accompanied by two police officers.

"Something wrong Headmaster?" Sky asked, confused.

"I'm afraid so." He answered grimly.

"Prince Sky of Eraklyon?" One of the officers asked.

"Yes."

"I'm afraid you are under arrest." The other stated as he pushed the young prince against the wall and hand cuffed him.

"Wait what?" He exclaimed, not believing this was happening. "I didn't do anything!"

At this the other boys in the room stood up to Sky's defense. Exclaiming that he was innocent and that they couldn't arrest him. However Saladin simply raised his hands, motioning for the boys to be quiet.

"I am afraid there is evidence pointing to young Sky in this matter." The headmaster revealed.

"What evidence?" Sky asked, cross between being infuriated and frightened at the same time.

"Along with an audio recording of him saying he would do such a crime." The headmaster paused, giving the young prince a disproving look. "There is also a video of Sky committing the crime."

At this the room fell silent, all eyes on the young prince.

"It wasn't me." Was all he could say in disbelief as the officers escorted him away.

**Additional Authors Notes: **Tsk tsk tsk, Bloom is a devious little minx. Setting Sky up to take the fall for her crime. Told you what I had in mind for our favorite prince would be extremely humiliating for him. Originally I had some phrase in mind for Bloom to chant to activate the mirror's powers, but I sort of forgot to write it down so I can't remember it. If I come up with something I will re-edit this chapter to have it in it and let everyone know.

Yes, I did sneak in a World of Warcraft reference in there, as well as some DC Comics lore.

Anyways, in the polls we have...

Tecna – 2

Stella – 4

Flora – 2

Layla – 1

Musa - 3

Looks like Musa is gaining ground on Stella as Flora and Tecna tie for third place. Once again, if you have ideas of how they can be turned, feel free to share them, and as always please leave your thoughts, comments, and critiques in the reviews! The more I get, the more motivated I become!


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Notes:** Well, I said I had something humiliating planned for our beloved Prince Sky. Nothing like being royalty and getting arrested for a crime you didn't commit. So how are rest of the guys and girls going to react? Will Stella find out Bloom's true nature? We shall see.

**Nightmaster000 **– He's royalty, of course his name will be cleared. But for Bloom he has already served his purpose for the time being.

**PierceTheVeil** – I do love me some good Sky-bashing. As for Stella, Bloom's personality has sort of rubbed off on her slightly, and while she may get suspicious about it she still has to struggle that Bloom has still saved her life twice, as for Layla; of course she is going to be suspicious. And for Bloom knowing Sky's real identity, she read through his lies when he first introduced himself as Brandon. As for the Trix, yes their role will be increased a bit more while the girls are in Magix. Also, great idea for Tecna.

**Scourge From BloodClan** – Unfortunately because of his Royal status, his stay in jail will be short. Though it will be complete Hell.

**Bloodshark** – Multiple girls going evil, there is always an idea. But there always tends to be favorites in the group, like for instance Stella is winning the votes. As for the dragon? One, while Bloom can perform many of the same spells as Circe, necromancy is not one of her skills. Second, Bloom and Circe are only interesting in magical artifacts.

In other news, I have started a new story while working on this one titled _**Shepard of Fire**_. It is a Mass Effect/Winx Club cross over in which Bloom get's taken for a ride through all three of the Mass Effect games, as well as some of it's expanded lore from the books and comics. No, it is not a Bloom/Shepard pairing, and while it won't be evil Bloom, she will lean more towards Renegade. So feel free to check it out, and let me know what you think.

And now, on with the story!

**Dynasty of Evil**

Chapter 7

Sky paced back and fourth in his small solitary cell. The past twenty four hours were not good to him in the slightest. At first the police had put him in a cell with other criminals, all of which quickly recognized him as being the Prince of Eraklyon of course with his face and name plastered all over the news media. He had pleaded with the guards to move him to another cell, but they had only laughed, accusing him of trying to escape. It wasn't until the other inmates began ganging up on him did the guards finally move him.

His body was still sore from the beating he took for a good fifteen minutes before the guards arrived to break it up. His face still carried some small bruises and a cut from a gash across his forehead where one of the other inmates had raked his nails across the young princes face. However, the events in the police station weren't what concerned him. He was still trying to piece together how someone took his likeness and was able to set him up to take the fall. All of it didn't add up, he was still flying back to Red Fountain when the crime took place. However, he understood that the law enforcement couldn't ignore the visual evidence that was in front of them.

"You have a visitor." Called the warden, leading over a young red headed girl to his cell. "Five minutes."

"Thank you." Bloom said to the warden as he left before turning to the young prince. "So, Sky is it?"

The blonde prince just nodded his head in acknowledgment. A hell of a way for someone to discover his real identity. For the most part he was at a loss for words. How could he explain himself now to a girl he had become head over heels for.

"Not exactly how I wanted to discover my real name." He finally said.

"Why did you do it?" She asked.

"It wasn't me..."

"I mean lie about your identity." Bloom clarified.

At this Sky let out a long sigh. "I wanted you to like me for being me, not because of my title. So Brandon, my squire; came up with a plan to switch identities and pretend to be each other. No one else knew." He paused. "At least not until this happened."

"Don't worry Bran... Sky." The young girl reassured. "I know it wasn't you, and we're going to find a way to get you out of here and clear your name."

"Times up." The warden called, motioning Bloom to leave.

Before she left, she brought her hand to Sky's face and gently caressed his cheek. Leaning in, giving him a small kiss before departing, hiding the smirk that threatened to show on her face.

**Bloom**

To say her mother was pleased with her getting the Book of Black would have been an understatement. Ecstatic was more like it. She knew the Sinestro Corps would pay any price to be able to control that book, the only thing to decide now was to offer it to them for a price or keep it in Circe's personal library. But that was something for her mother to decide, she still had a job to do here.

Her only problem of course was Layla. No matter what she did, whether it be helping Musa with new music, Tecna with a computer project, or even Flora with plants; it was always something suspicious to the morphix fairy. Of course she was right. Bloom was playing nice to manipulate the girls into not being suspicious of her and to get them on her side so when Layla brought up some outlandish accusations against the red headed girls, the others would scoff at the notion.

Like the other night when Layla had requested Stella's help was just a plot to discuss with the sun fairy of Blooms activities. Of course at the time it only consisted of her helping Stella with her magic and teaching her some new tricks, none of which the sun fairy relayed to Layla. Stella was wise to keep quiet about what Bloom was teaching her. Flight with out their transformation was a trait mostly witches held, and in a school full of fairies, that would be a bad thing to get spread around.

Bloom was still curious as to where the Solarian Princess stood on her morality scale. Would she condone or condemn what she had done to Sky? The red haired girl merely shook her head. Now was not the time to reveal it anyways, so no need to worry about what could happen now, when things were always changing. Who knows, maybe she can turn the little sun fairy into a full fledged criminal like her. A dark smirk visited her lips as she imagined the Solarian Princess robbing banks and museums.

_'Enough day dreaming, time to move on to the next part of the plan.'_ She thought to herself before making her way back to Alfea, opting not to teleport this time.

**Alfea**

All the girls were gathered in the Headmistresses office when Bloom arrived. With the news flying around about what Sky had allegedly done, it was all the school could talk about. Some had flat out stated that he did it, while others defended that he had been set up. Of course this lead to arguments amongst the students and was the cause of a few broken friendships as well.

"You called Mrs. Faragonda?" Bloom asked as she entered the office and joined the other girls. Immediately getting a glare from Layla.

"Yes, how did your visit with Sky go?" The headmistress asked, concerned for the young princes well fare.

"The visit went fine, but they had to move him to his own cell for his own protection." The red haired girl recounted, explaining a little of the bruises that he had tried to hide while she was there.

"Oh my." The headmistress responded, putting her hand over her mouth in shock.

"I think someone set him up." Layla spoke up, the whole while keeping her eyes locked on Bloom. This of course did not go unnoticed by Stella, who mentally berated the morphix fairy for subtly accusing the person who had been helping her.

"But the security footage shows him doing it." Musa stated, gesturing at the small screen Faragonda had set up so that the girls could look over the footage and possibly come up with something that could clear the young princes name.

"I don't think it was him." Bloom put in, immediately catching everyone's attention.

"How did you come to that conclusion?" Layla asked. Her hint of accusation not going unnoticed by the red haired girl, though Bloom simply shrugged it off.

"Yes, while we were there Sky did say that if he could, he would take the book away and lock it up some place safe." Bloom pointed out. "He never said he would steal it, he only said that the book was evil."

"But who would want a book of evil..." Musa dropped off.

"THE TRIX!" The girls said in unison.

Bloom of course remained silent, knowing she would have to find a way to warn the three witch sisters of the blame game and get them to play along with it. Besides, she was sure the trio were used to being blamed for all sorts of crimes.

"But how do we find them?" Bloom asked, looking amongst the girls. She noticed Stella shudder a little, not found of the idea of hunting down the trio of witches that had sent the big brute after her to get her ring.

"I may be able to devise some sort of device that would be able to track down their magic signature." Tecna suggested.

"Please do so Tecna." Faragonda instructed. "Bloom, Stella; if you would be so kind as to help Tecna, that would be greatly appreciated." 

"Of course Mrs. Faragonda." The red haired girl replied, casting a look at Stella.

"The rest of you please get some rest. I fear this may be only the beginning of what is to come."

_'If you only knew.'_ Bloom though as she joined Stella and Tecna as they made their way out of the office and towards where Tecna's room was.

**Layla**

Layla on the other hand was none to pleased with what had just happened. Couldn't anyone else see that this girl Bloom, who had lied about her identity earlier, had something to do with what happened to Sky? She had to of been involved. She was there with Sky at the museum, and from what she saw in the security footage showed that she was more interested in the book then the prince was.

Of course she couldn't out right say that. She could already hear the numerous arguments that would be brought up in Blooms defense. She was excited to be there, she is new to Magix, and of course the irrefutable evidence that 'Sky' was the one breaking the glass to the case, not Bloom. Not to mention the girl already had the Solarian Princess wrapped around her finger, gauging the way their short conversation went the previous night.

It had started off civil enough, but when she began to voice concerns of the red haired girl; the Solarian princess went into defense mode, and in a not so kind way told her to stop being paranoid. This just made the morphix fairy even more frustrated that she couldn't reveal what Bloom really was. Though she knew eventually Bloom would slip up, and when she did; she would make sure to be there to expose the girl for what she really was.

**Additional Authors Notes:** I wanted to add more to this chapter, but this ending felt like it fit better. An ominous ode that our hero... err villain was going to get caught soon. Yes this story is moving along at a much slower pace then my past stories, which I think is good. As one, it is challenging me to develop more to the plot and the multiple sub plots going on. Speaking of sub plots, one is about to come up in the next few chapters. Remember, Bloom doesn't know that she is a fairy. Her knowledge of magic comes from learning under Circe. This is also the main reason I don't refer to her as 'fire fairy' like I did in past stories. Should be fun.

Hope everyone enjoyed this installment and please leave a review and tell me what you think!


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Notes:** What does our little villain have in store for Sky and the Winx girls? And of course the ever lasting question, which of the girls will she begin to turn into her new ally and partner in crime? By the way, votes are still going, and as stated previously; feel free to give ideas on how your chosen Winx girl can be turned.

**Roxy Fan 4 Ever** – Yes, Bloom is manipulating them all throughout this. Of course the only one who realizes it, everyone is ignoring or thinking she is making things up in a fit of jealousy.

**Scourge From BloodClan** – Yes, it will be a shock to her when she does find out that she is the lost princess of the dragon flame. I can't wait to do that part of the story.

**Bloodshark** – Bloom has no plans to set up an off branch of the Legion of Doom in Magix. The main reason being as it would draw too much attention to herself in Alfea, thus making it more difficult for her to continue her operation.

**Akela Victoire** – That makes two of us. I am not a big fan of DC Comics, mainly because of the way they coddle their heroes and make them too perfect while making the villains too flawed. Batman is a good example, because no matter the situation; the answer is always in his utility belt. Hope you continue to enjoy this series.

**DementiaJackson** – One vote for Musa and Stella, got it. Glad your enjoying the story.

**!Writer's Challenge!**

Alright, I am issuing a challenge to all writers out there. Now, I am probably more well known in this fandom for my Dark!Bloom, or similar anti-Sky stories. In fact I am sure if I ever wrote an actual Sky/Bloom pairing many of you will probably run me out of town on a rail. Don't worry, I don't plan to write one of those...yet.

Now, in honor of PierceTheVeil, I initiate this challenge. I want to see some Dark!Tecna stories. Stories must be new publishes, so already pre-existing stories do not count; though you are welcome to suggest them to read. If you do write one, feel free to let me know via Private Message. In return, I will put it in my "Author Spotlight". The plot and ending of the story are up to you, however Tecna must be turned dark.

With that, let the games begin! Good luck, I look forward to seeing what many of you come up with, if you partake.

**EDIT: Made some corrections on a few spelling errors and wrong character use in certain scenes.**

**Dynasty of Evil**

Chapter 8

**Alfea**

Bloom had to admit that she was impressed with what the technology fairy could do. She couldn't help but think that Tecna would get along great with Lex Luthor. The stuff she could play with in his own personal work shop would probably make the young fairy faint. Looking over the final details of the schematics Tecna had drawn up for the device that would triangulate the three witches powers, allowing the girls to track them down and possible recover the book that Bloom had stolen. To be honest Bloom didn't understand much of what was on the paper. Her area of expertise was in magic, not technological stuff. Usually she would have Calculator help her out with something like this, but with the other two close by she couldn't risk it.

This was not to say all of it was lost to her. She had paid attention a little when Luthor instructed her, so she was at least some what educated in the intricacies of technology. Though it was always magic that had fascinated the red headed girl.

"So think it will work?" Tecna asked, as she approached Bloom.

"Maybe," The red headed girl started. "But how do we limit it to focus on the Trix Sisters, and not other witches or fairies that have similar powers?"

"Well, the Trix are far more powerful then any standard witch we have come across." Stella put in, looking over Blooms shoulder at the schematics.

"Is there a way we would be able to adjust the device to only locate those of abnormal power?" Bloom suggested.

"Great idea!" Tecna exclaimed. "Otherwise we would get sent to every fairy and witch in Magix."

Bloom watched as the two girls set to work on the change in schematics to account for the Trix Sisters abnormal magical power. Or to be more accurate, Tecna making the changes as Stella watched over the technology fairies shoulder.

"I am going to head to Magix and get us something to eat, pizza to go sound good?" The daughter of Circe inquired.

"Sounds great, I am starved." The sun fairy put in. Tecna only gave a nod in agreement, but only barely as she was engrossed in her work. The red head did have to give the technology fairy credit, she was dedicated to her work.

Before she left the room, Bloom looked back to make sure the sun fairy was not interested in following her and tagging alone. Seeing that she was clear, Bloom quickly exited the room and made her way down the hallway. As much as she appreciated the sun fairies companionship, she knew she couldn't reveal her full hand to the solarian princess just yet.

Seeing no one in the hall before her, she decided to go ahead and teleport from there. With a small zap and a flash of purple light, she was gone. Not seeing the morphix fairy behind her, who was frozen in her tracks.

**Layla**

Layla was frozen from what she had just witnessed. She had had her doubts about the truthfulness in Blooms words when she said that she didn't know how she just appeared at Stella's side in time to aid her. Now she had just witnessed her doing it again, willingly.

_'So she was lying when she claimed that she didn't know how she did it!'_ Layla thought as anger rushed through her. Anger at all the other girls for dismissing her warnings about the girl as being paranoid or in Stella's bluntness the other night, jealousy.

Her next thought was to initially go into the room and tell Tecna and Stella what she saw, but she stopped just at the door way. She could hear the two girls in the room talking. By the sound of the topic at hand, it appeared both of the girls admired Bloom. This caused the morphix fairy to bite her bottom lip a little as she began to think of what to do. She knew trying to talk to Stella and Tecna was not going to end well for her, and that the two would no doubt defend the girl.

_'I am just going to have to go to Mrs. Faragonda.'_

Nodding to herself in agreement, she left the doorway; leaving the two girls to continue their discussion, unaware of Layla's momentary presence.

Weaving through the halls, she rounded corner after corner. Taking the handful of flights of stairs up to the top floor of the school where the Headmistresses Office resided. Approaching the large wood grained doors, she paused and took a handful of seconds to organize her thoughts before knocking on the door. Waiting for the soft 'Enter' before pushing them open.

"Ah, Layla." Faragonda greeted the young fairy. "How can I help you."

Layla paused a moment, thinking of how to word what she had just witnessed.

"Actually I wanted to talk to you about Bloom." She put bluntly, catching the headmistresses attention.

**Bloom**

Instantly, the young red head appeared in front of a cave opening. She would have been here sooner, but she had made a pit stop in the town of Magix before teleporting to where the Trix had told her they were hiding, more so to cover her tracks in case anyone began snooping around. Similar to scents a person could leave behind, a magically inclined person could also track.

Looking back to make sure no one was around, she entered. Following the sounds of cackling that came from deep within the cavern, until she found herself in a large opening. Torches lit up the large cavern, exposing the three witch sisters at the other end. Not noticing Blooms arrival.

"Nice place you got here." The red head commented, catching the three sisters by surprise as they jumped up in shock.

"What brings you to our humble abode?" Darcy asked sarcastically. "Would you like some tea?"

"Maybe some other time, my time is short as it is." Bloom stated, looking at all three of the witch sisters. "I figured I would warn you that Alfea is blaming you three for the latest robbery of the museum."

"What?" Icy asked in disbelief.

"Wait, why are we being blamed for something we didn't do?" Stormy asked, looking to Bloom for an explanation. "Wasn't it that pretentious prince from Eraklyon?"

"No, it wasn't him." Bloom smirked. "I merely made it look like it was him. However, I am going to need you three to take credit for the crime. At least for the time being, while I get him out of jail."

"You want us to take the fall for your crime?" The ice witch asked, clearly not happy about the 'request'. "What exactly do we get out of it?"

"And why would you want to get him out of jail anyways?" Darcy inquired.

"Firstly, yes. In return, I shall give you three power beyond your wildest dreams." The red head promised. She would probably have to borrow some books from her mothers library, but it would be enough to keep these three happy. "Secondly, one should not quickly dispose of a useful tool after one use."

"Alright, deal." The ice witch grinned at the promise of more power. Not to mention, she was beginning to like how this earth girl's mind worked. It was probably more devious then theirs was.

"Good, now if you'll excuse me I have a pizza to deliver." And with that, the red haired earth girl was gone.

"This is going to be fun sisters." Darcy laughed as the other two joined in.

**Alfea**

Popping back into the school in the same place she had teleported from, Bloom carried the freshly baked pizza into the room where not only Tecna and Stella were waiting but everyone else as well, including Faragonda and Griselda.

"If I knew there was going to be then three of us eating, I would of brought back more." Bloom stated non nonchalantly as she fully entered the room, setting the pizza box down on the table before crossing her arms over her chest, waiting for someone to explain what was going on.

"Please sit down Bloom." Faragonda instructed, gesturing towards a chair in front of her. Bloom did so without a word, crossing her legs and awaited the headmistress to continue.

"A concerned student," The headmistress chose her words carefully, trying not to reveal who it was. "Has stated that she witnessed you simply just teleport out of the school. When the incident with Stella happened, you claimed that you did not know how to do so consciously."

"Let me guess, this concerned student," The red haired girl mocked, as she made quotation gestures with her fingers at the words 'concerned student', all the while looking at Layla. "Has dark skin, and mocha colored hair?"

"Regardless Bloom." Faragonda interrupted, moving on to the real issue. "Were you being truthful about teleporting?"

"No." Bloom answered honestly. "I didn't want to admit to knowing how to do it, as I know how difficult it is for one who can barely grasp the finer concepts of magic."

Of course the daughter of Circes words were directed at Layla, and no one missed it. Anger and embarrassment could be seen raging in the morphix fairies eyes, which only caused Bloom to smirk to herself.

"May I have a moment alone with Bloom please?" Faragonda asked. Slowly, the other girls began to file out of the room. The last to leave were Tecna and Stella who each put a reassuring hand on the red haired girls shoulder before departing the room as well. Only Bloom, Faragonda, and Griselda remained.

"I sense great tension between you and Layla." The headmistress broke the silence. "Care to explain?"

"Maybe that's a question you should ask her. Ever since I got here, I have tried to be helpful and friendly, and at every turn she is either accusing me of something or being paranoid about everything I do." Bloom countered.

"And about the teleporting?" Faragonda asked. "That is not just some simple spell that anyone can do. Even some teachers have difficulty performing it correctly."

_'Like I told Stella, I am far more competent than any of the teachers here.'_ Bloom thought to herself, though choosing her next words very carefully. She couldn't give away Circe's identity, even if she was in a different realm. Too many risks involved. "My mother taught me."

"I wasn't aware there was any magic on Earth anymore."

"Seems to be a reoccurring theme as of late." Bloom commented. "As my mother explained to Stella, there was a great purge a few centuries ago. Those of us who can use magic, keep to ourselves." It was mostly a lie, but it was close enough for the topic at hand.

"Yet you use it so freely here." The headmistress pressed on.

"I am surrounded by magic here. Fairies, witches, even some of the specialists from Red Fountain possess traces of magic. If I am not safe to use magic here, then there is no where I can use it." The young girl responded. Approaching the question in a very logical sense.

"What is your mothers name?"

"Vanessa Peters." Bloom answered, using the name of an associate who was employed by Circe exactly for this reason, upon Luthors suggestion after they discussed her coming to this school. "Anything else? Because the pizza is getting cold and I am sure Stella and Tecna are hungry."

At this the old headmistress smiled softly and nodded, getting up from her sitting position. "We will talk more later, I am more curious about earth now and would love to discuss it more under better circumstances."

"Set a time and we can talk all day." Bloom smiled.

By the time Faragonda and Bloom had finished talking only Tecna and Stella remained outside the door. Though it was obvious that the two of them had a disagreement with Layla after she was ousted as being the one who once again accused Bloom of something suspicious. Just as the morphix fairy had predicted.

"So what happened?" Stella asked as she sat down next to Bloom at the table, quickly digging into the now cold pizza.

"As usual Layla saw something suspicious in me." The red haired girl responded, taking a bite out of the cold slice of pizza she was holding. Making a slight face, then placing her hand under the slice and letting small flames lick the bottom of it.

"How did you do that?" Tecna asked, gesturing at the fire.

"I've always had an affinity towards fire." Bloom shrugged. "Not sure why though."

For once, Bloom was being completely honest. She didn't know why she excelled in fire magic then anything else. That was saying something considering her remarkable knowledge in nearly every spell her mother could do. Though she had a strong haunch that it was connected to her past somehow. The other two said no more, as they continued to eat the cold pizza in silence.

**Additional Authors Notes:** And there marks the eighth installment of this series. Hope everyone enjoyed it and Bloom small slip up. Good thing she is a quick thinker to get out of these situations. Though it was a close call, now that she was caught lying about one thing Faragonda is going to be a bit more suspicious. We shall see how this progresses in the next chapter!

Current Poll Standings

Tecna - 5

Stella - 5

Flora - 2

Layla - 1

Musa - 4

Well, Tecna jumped up there and is now tied with Stella. Musa is coming in second now and Flora is behind in third place in the votes. Still plenty of time to vote, it will be awhile before I get to the part of the story where any of the girls are persuaded to switch sides. As always, leave your thoughts and comments in the reviews. Also, feel free to answer to the challenge above!


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Notes:** I know it's been a few days since I last updated this, sorry. Was a bit distracted with Shepard of Fire and my other online hobbies. Also, my Winx Club Halloween Special is now up, titled Voices. Give it a read and let me know what you think!

Now, this chapter is a bit more for fan service. As a lot of you enjoy the tension build up between Layla and Bloom, I figured I would dedicate a fairly large portion of this chapter to it. So enjoy!

**Scourge From BloodClan** – Exactly, Layla is going to be very determined now to bring Bloom down. Who knows just how far she will go.

**Xsparklelove** – It is unfortunate that you didn't read the rest of the chapter. Then you would of seen that Bloom told Icy not to call her master or to bow, and for them to just be friends.

**BabyBubbyBoo0123** – Yes, in chapter 6 I was sort of hinting that Stella has a crush on Bloom. However right now it is more of an admiration type crush, not romantic. Whether or not that changes remains to be seen. Right now, I have no pairings in mind currently.

**Alice16252** – Yes, more characters will begin to doubt Blooms sincerity. I am sure Brandon suspects Bloom now, and Helia as well.

Unfortunately, no one has responded to my Dark!Tecna challenge yet, but I am still holding out hope that some will step up. However, I do have two stories that have recently caught my interest. Both involve our favorite fairy Bloom. Give them a read and tell the authors what you think of them!

**_Darkar's Daughter by EvilBloom_** – A very interesting idea in which Bloom is actually Darkar's daughter. The author has been very quick with their updates, that even I can't keep up with all the chapters.

**_Dark Hearts by Bookworm452_** – Another Dark Bloom story that is very well written and executed. Read how Bloom struggles with a past she never knew she had!

_**Edit: Fixed some wrong word use that was in the story.**_

**Dynasty of Evil**

Chapter 9

**Alfea**

"Alright, let's give this a try." Tecna stated as she finished with the final touches of the tracking device. Pressing a few of the buttons on it, the small hand held device lit up and began to blink and beep. Lights on the small monitor began to flicker in an array of different directions before on solid light settled on the direction in which Bloom was standing in whilst giving off a soft beeping sound to indicate a target had been located.

"Well I guess it works." Stella chimed in, looking to Bloom who just stood in front of the two girls with her arms crossed.

"Why do you say that?" Bloom asked.

"Well, it's pretty obvious your magic is abnormal for anyone in this school." Tecna answered, pressing a few more buttons on the device. Suddenly the device began to beep erratically as the lights looked to be going haywire until all lights and sounds died as a puff of smoke.

"Damn it." The technology fairy cursed. Earning a slight gasp in surprise from Stella and an amused chuckle from Bloom.

"How about you take a break Tecna." The red haired girl suggested. "You been working too hard."

"I guess." Tecna sighed, handing the device over the Bloom as she rubbed her temples.

"Come on Tec, let's head into Magix and clear your mind a little." Stella offered excitedly. Surprisingly, other then when Bloom had gone to get pizza the previous day, none of the three girls had left the school. "You want anything Bloom?"

"Surprise me." The red head said as she sat down at the table with the tracking device, opening the small case of specialized tools that Tecna had out.

"Alright, we'll be back soon." Stella smiled as she pushed Tecna out the door, before the technology fairy could object.

Bloom only chuckled as she shook her head at the sun fairies antics, setting to work on the still smoking electronic device. Opening the casing to expose the damaged computer chip, she began to over look at what was causing the overload that had so far fried six computer chips.

"I know your there Layla, you can come out now." The red head stated without looking up.

Silently the water fairy emerged from the door way she had been hiding behind, a little ruffled that she had been found out so easily. She knew she didn't make a sound, and that she had remained hidden from Stella and Tecna when they left.

"So what are you here to accuse me of this time." Bloom asked nonchalantly, still working on the device before her.

"Ms. Faragonda requested that I can come help."

At this the daughter of Circe looked up at the dark skinned fairy, gauging to see if she was telling the truth or if it was just another lie that the water fairy was spouting to cover her own tracks of spying on her. Though it seemed she was telling the truth about the headmistress asking her to come help, something it seemed that the water fairy did not enjoy

"I see." Bloom simply said, returning back to her work on the device. "And how much do you know about electronics?"

Layla was quiet for a few seconds, unable to answer fully. In truth, the water fairy knew absolutely nothing about electronics and the likes.

"As I thought." The red haired girl stated. "Ms. Faragonda didn't send you here to help us, though she may of worded it that way. She sent you here to keep an eye on me."

"Maybe she doesn't trust you anymore after you lied about teleporting." Layla taunted. "You lied about not being able to teleport, maybe you lied about killing that ogre too."

"Ah yes, your paranoia hard at work I see." Bloom chuckled, finding the accusations of the water fairy amusing. "No, Ms. Faragonda wants you to keep on eye on me for an entirely different reason."

"And what reason would that be?"

"Maybe you should ask her." The red head shrugged. To be honest she didn't even know why the headmistress had taken such a great interest in her since she revealed her real name to the elder white witch.

A handful of minutes passed in silence as Bloom continued to repair the device, swapping out one of the capacitors for a slightly bigger one to accommodate the power surge that was causing the issues. It was a relatively simple error, which would of explained why it was so easy to over look, even for one as gifted as Tecna.

"There we go, all done." Bloom stated as she finished closing the casing for the tracking device. "Now just have to wait for Tecna to test it out."

"Why not test it now?"

"Because it's Tecna's." Bloom pointed out. "And she is the one who knows how to work it. Besides, we need at least three of us to determine whether or not the device is tracking for abnormal magic power. Otherwise we would end up picking up every single fairy, witch or other magical being within radius, which would pretty much make the tracker worthless."

"Or maybe it's because I am here and you can't sabotage it." Layla countered. At this Bloom laughed out loud, some what startling the water fairy in front of her.

"And to what purpose would that serve to help clear Sky's name?"

"Please, you didn't even like him." The water fairy accused, crossing her arms over her chest. "Why did you even decide to go on a date with him anyways? And why the museum of all places?"

"Your right, I'm not attracted to him. He's not my type." Bloom answered honestly. "However, I felt I should at least give a chance. As for the museum, I am deeply interested in history of places.

And I will have you know that while helping Tecna and Stella, I have been in contact with legal advisers from earth. So that even if we can't catch the Trix, we can still prove Sky's innocence and still get him cleared of all charges."

"Earth's laws are different from our laws here." Layla pointed out.

"Very true, however the foundation of the legal system is the same." Bloom shot back. "As you can see there is due process here, if there wasn't, Sky would of already been sentenced."

Layla only frowned in response as the red haired girl went back to ignoring her. Why did she always have to have an answer for everything, and why the hell did they have to be so perfect? This annoyed the water fairy to no end.

**Tecna and Stella**

After leaving the school to take a small break, the sun fairy lead Tecna into all of the clothing stores within the Magix city malls. Trying to find the perfect outfit for the poor technological fairy who wasn't even interested in the cloths to begin with, but too polite to complain at the same time.

"So what do you think about Bloom?" Stella asked the technology fairy, completely catching Tecna off guard with the question.

"What do you mean?" Tecna asked, a little confused of where the question came from. "I think she is alright. Granted she has secrets, but we all do."

"I mean about how Layla is always trying to accuse her of something." The sun fairy explained, taking her attention away from the clothing as a more somber look came across her face. "The night Bloom went on the date with Sky, Layla had invited me to talk. But the whole time she was questioning my friendship with her and..."

"And what?"

"Nothing." Stella lied, not sure if she should tell Tecna about the magic Bloom had been teaching her. "Do you believe Bloom could have set Sky up like Layla was accusing her of?"

"I don't remember Layla accusing her." Tecna answered a bit confused.

"Not directly but it was in her tone when she spoke with Bloom in Faragonda's office after we learned the news." The sun fairy explained.

Thinking back on the day, the technology fairy could see where Stella was coming from and it did make sense the more she thought about it.

"Well if she did, I am pretty impressed that she was able to fool the cameras and everything." Tecna replied, somewhat catching Stella by surprise that the technology fairy would be impressed by someone doing something illegal. "Though I am still betting on the Trix. I hear Darcy is very adept in illusion spells."

Stella only nodded in reply, still absorbing what the technology fairy had hinted at. Could Tecna possibly have a darker, more rebellious side to her? Shaking the thoughts from her head, she places the clothing back on the racks.

"We should get back to Alfea." The sun fairy stated. "I am sure Bloom is getting hungry by now."

"Right." Tecna agreed, following behind the sun fairy.

**Alfea**

It didn't take long for the two fairies to return to the school, though they were surprised to see Bloom and Layla in the same room, not talking of course. The red haired girl had her nose in a book she had borrowed from her mothers own personal library, while Layla sat across the room reading her own book. It didn't go unnoticed that Layla was periodically peering over her book to watch Bloom, almost as if she was expecting the earth girl to suddenly attack her or something.

"We're back." Tecna announced. Stella had to stifle a small laugh as the water fairy jumped up in surprise, not seeing the two. Bloom however remained calm as she marked where she was in her book before closing it and setting it down.

"I managed to repair this while you were gone." Bloom greeted the technology fairy while handing her the tracking device. "The capacitor was too small in it, so I put a larger one in. Should be fine now."

"Alright, let's test it out then." Tecna said as she proceeded to turn it on, and like before tapping a few buttons to bring the device to life. Once again it began to beep and light up, however this time various numbers and arrows lit up, pointing to each of the girls in the room. "What's this?"

"Ah yes." Bloom smiled. "Because I knew you would be curious, I took the liberty in adding a small program upgrade. It will not only track certain levels of magic, but also display the magic power of nearby individuals. Call it there power level or something."

"That's awesome, what does it say for Bloom's?" Stella asked, a little too excited.

"Well obviously that she has the most magic in the room." Tecna chuckled. "Second is...Stella."

The technology fairy gave a curious glance at Stella for a second. Since the beginning of the school year she had not know Stella to be that strong, but according to the tracker she held, it had her at about half the magical power as Bloom.

"What about me?" Layla asked, crossing her arms.

"According to this..." Tecna paused. "Your the weakest one in the room."

Bloom and Stella erupted with laughter as the water fairy stormed out of the room, completely embarrassed. Even Tecna giggled a little.

"Was that for real?" Stella asked.

"No, she is about the same as me." Tecna answered honestly. "I just wanted to tease her a little. So shall we go hunt down the Trix?"

"Sure." Bloom answered stepping up, though noticing that the sun fairy was a little nervous about the idea. "You'll be fine Stella."

Nodding in reassurance Stella joined the other two as they left the room and departed outside. Immediately Tecna transformed into her fairy form so that she could fly, while Bloom gave a small look to Stella.

"We haven't had a chance to practice as of late, now would be a great time."

"Practice what?" Tecna asked, a little confused.

"Are you sure Bloom?" Stella asked, a little unsure about revealing what she could do in front of someone other then Bloom.

"Yes." The red haired girl answered. As if to prove her point she kicked off the ground and floated within mid air, waiting for the sun fairy to join her. Nodding her head once more, Stella followed suit, earning a surprised gasp from Tecna.

"You can fly without transforming now?"

"Among other things." Bloom answered for the sun fairy with a knowing smirk. "Come on, let's go."

With that, the three took off into the sky. Bloom in front, followed very closely by Stella, and with Tecna trailing behind a little as she tried to shake off the shock of seeing the two girls fly without the winx transformation.

**Additional Authors Notes:** Yes, that was a good old Dragonball Z reference with the power level thing. No, I will not be using any real numbers and in truth this will probably be the only chapter I mention it in. The whole point of it was to embarrass Layla. As you can see, I am playing with Tecna now, having a slightly more rebellious side, but very vague at this point. Mainly because the votes are getting very close now. Speaking of which, here is the tally thus far.

Current Poll Standings

Tecna - 7

Stella - 7

Musa - 4

Flora - 4

Layla – 1

Stella and Tecna are still leading the pack and are even tied. This could get interesting. Once again, please leave your thoughts and comments in the reviews!

And be sure to take part in the Dark!Tecna challenge, issued in the last chapter!


End file.
